


Alright

by rekkanoken



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst, Friendship, No Romance, VENT ONESHOT
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-03
Updated: 2020-02-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:24:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22550173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rekkanoken/pseuds/rekkanoken
Summary: Sometimes Abigail wonders why she is trying.
Relationships: Asmodeus (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Character(s), Beelzebub (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Character(s), Beelzebub (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s), Leviathan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Character(s), Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Character(s), Satan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 60





	Alright

**Author's Note:**

> This is sort of a vent oneshot, where my day (or part of day) was literal crap and I pour my feelings via fanfics.
> 
> Abigail is my OC/MC.
> 
> Also the characters might be OOC, and I apologise for that.

Why was she still doing this?

The same thing everyday: wake up, eat, attend classes, eat, and then fall asleep.

Why is she still enduring this? Just why? It's just going to bring her more suffering in the end...!

Her normal cheerful expression was replaced with a neutral one while she stared at her breakfast. Her scarlet colored eyes that usually shone brightly were now as dull as dirt. Her white hair was just slightly messier than usual. Abigail was just lost in her own world.

"Oi, Abigail." Mammon, the avatar of greed, tried to get the girl's attention by waving a hand in front of her. "If you don't eat your breakfast, then Beel's gonna take it away from ya."

It took only a few seconds for Abigail to react, she looked up from her plate and then forced herself to speak up.

"... Beel can keep my breakfast, I'm not really feeling hungry today." Forcing a smile, Abigail then stood up from her seat. "I'll be going to class right now, see you soon."

"Hey, wai-"

Mammon was too late, the girl had quickly scurried from the dinning room. 

"... Something's definitely wrong here!" Asmodeus said as he looked at Mammon, and he then asked his brother with a frown. "Did you make Abby upset?"

"What?! Why would I do that?!" 

"Because you're a moron." Satan answered for Asmodeus with a deadpan expression over his features. "She's usually quite cheerful every morning, something must have happened for her to act like this way."

"Well, either way, I didn't do anything!" Mammon scoffed at this, obviously offended. "I dunno, maybe one of you said something really mean to her?" 

With that being said, almost everyone (except Beel, who was munching on Abigail's breakfast, and Belphegor, who had left first) looked at Lucifer, who only sighed and shook his head.

"I believe that I've never said a thing that might have been offensive to Abigail." 

"Well, in that case, I think it's only proper for us to help our dear Abigail!" Asmo then decided as he smiled.

"Ehh?! Why would I help a human in the first place?!" Mammon had immediately objected. 

"It's only fair! So far in her time here she's been nothing but a sweetheart to us!" The avatar of lust had pointed out.

"Mhm, true. She sometimes offers to help me get some books to my room." Satan nodded as he remembered whenever the albino haired girl would just insist on helping him.

"Abigail has given me food when I was hungry. And I think Belphie would want to help her too." Beel also added before returning to eat.

"She's also the few that accept me as myself!" Leviathan joined in as well. He was skeptical at first, but seeing how the girl was willing to listen to him made him appreciate her more than he imagined.

"... Well, I suppose it's only fair for me to try to help as well." Lucifer hummed. Abigail was understanding to say the least, and she did not try to get in his way to assist Diavolo, after all. 

"Well, that's settled! Operation: Taking the normal Abigail back shall start!" Asmodeus declared, rather excited to do this.

"We'll tell you how it went after, Mammon." Satan dismissed the demon, which it immediately railed him up.

"H... Hey! Who says I'm not going to help...?! Besides, no one but the great Mammon would be able to cheer Abigail up!"

"He really is transparent. Lolol."

\---

Why can't she just do anything right at all? 

She's failing even the simplest things. Why?

Just how pathetic is she?

Why must she endure this living torture?

'.... If I didn't even exist, then mother...'

"Abigail."

The said girl had immediately looked up, her red eyes landed on the tall and busted figure of Beelzebub, Avatar of Gluttony. Abigail could tell that he was worried, so to make sure that she wouldn't just accidentally break down, she forced a smile at the demon.

"Yes, Beel? How can I help you?"

"Here. It's for you." Beelzebub then handed a small package. It was a snack.

Did he just...?

"...e...eh? Don't you want to eat this?" Abigail couldn't help but to question this. However, Beelzebub only smiled.

"It's Mammon's."

Just as he finished his sentence, the Avatar of Greed had marched towards them.

"Oi, Beel! Don't just steal my snacks like that! It's rude!" Mammon then switched his attention to the snack, which was in Abigail's hands.

"O-oh, I'm sorry, Mammon." Abigail then tried to hand the snack back. "Here."

"... Nevermind, I've changed my mind." Mammon then shook his head with a small shrug. "You look like you need it anyways. Not to mention that you look pathe-"

While Beelzebub elbowed Mammon, a soft 'I know' came from the albino haired girl.

"... Uh, I mean. You'd look pathetic if you don't eat anything in a few hours! You didn't finish your breakfast, after all."

"... Thank you, Mammon." Abigail then forced a small smile. "... I'll be going now. See you both later."

While Mammon wasn't aware that the smile was forced, Beel frowned a bit after Abigail was gone.

Hopefully their brothers would be able to do something.

\-- 

"Hey."

Abigail turned around and noticed that it was Belphegor who had called for her.

"You should get some rest. Maybe even take a nap." He had advised. "Don't get the wrong idea. It would just be troublesome for you to just suddenly fall down."

"... I know. I'm sorry." Abigail was just unable to force any smiled for the moment. "I'll make sure to get some rest..."

'... And hopefully never wake up.' 

"... Maybe go read a book with Satan to tire yourself more quickly." Belphegor also noted. "... Well, see you around."

As the Avatar of Sloth made his own way to elsewhere, Abigail just dully made her way to the library. She had decided to not bother Satan. In fact, she wonders how he's able to handle her constant nagging of letting her help him.

Grabbing one of the books and making her way to one of the empty tables, Abigail began to read silently. Not even 5 pages were turned, and the girl had already fallen asleep.

Sometime has passed, and Satan had just entered the library. While he was in search for a good book, his eyes landed on Abigail, who was still asleep.

And...

Were those tears?

Abigail was crying in her sleep, there was no doubt. Satan quietly made his way to the sleeping figure and gently shook her.

"Abigail, wake up..."

Within a few shooks, a pair of scarlet eyes were open, and after noticing that she has been crying, Abigail quickly wiped her tears away.

"... Are you alright?" Satan decided to ask the human, who shook her head and managed to let out another forced smile.

"I... I'm alright."

"But you were crying in your sleep." Satan pointed out, seeming to insist on this case. "Is something wrong, Abigail?"

"N... No." The girl was still in denial, though. She then quickly stood up. "I... I'll be going. See you soon, Satan."

"Hey, wait-"

He wasn't even able to finish his sentence, as Abigail once again had escaped from the demon.

Satan only sighed to himself. It seems that the girl that helps everyone is unable to accept help for herself.

\--

In her own room, Abigail was just weeping to herself. She just missed her mother, and yet, she believed that she was not allowed to feel such way.

Even since she was born, her mother had fallen ill. With the belief that her mother would be alright if she simply just didn't exist, she just buried herself into this endless blackhole of self-blame.

Why couldn't it be her instead of her poor mother? The lady deserved everything good that existed in this universe, but life had to be cruel.

When she heard soft knocking on her door, Abigail had quickly wiped her tears away. She didn't wanted to open the door, but the whoever that was at the other side of the door definitely did not deserve to be treated in such way.

Opening the door, Abigail had spotted Asmo.

"Abby, I've recently bought a new beauty mask, and I wonder if you want to try it with me~!" The demon sang happily, his charming smile on his beautiful features.

"Asmo... I... I appreciate it a lot but... I don't think you should waste it on me-"

"Hey! We might be in the House of Lamentation, but in this house we don't do self-deprecating jokes!" Asmo pouted childishly, in which it managed to crack a small genuine smile on Abigail's face. "That's the beautiful smile I love to see on you. Now, let's go and try these babies!"

Following Asmo to his room, Abigail smiled to herself.

Simeon was right, Asmo os definitely a gem from the heavens.

... Definitely more worthy than her whole existence.

\--

"Ta-da!" Asmo had sang as he showed Abigail's face on one of his mirrors that were inside of his room. It's been at least half an hour since they've applied the beauty mask on their faces. "While I obviously look beautiful, you're looking amazing yourself~"

Honestly, Abigail couldn't tell at all. It was just the same face that she has to tolerate everyday.

"Hm? Oh, hey! Levi is telling us to go to his room right now." Asmo blinked as he had just received a message from the group chat, in which made Abigail blink.

Something was definitely going on.

"Let's get going then. Hopefully it will be something good. What do you say, Abby?" 

"... Well, I'm just glad that he's inviting me."

That response was really a boomer, but Asmo decided to not question it.

Leviathan's room wasn't that far away, in fact, they've already arrived, and it seems that everyone was at the door as well.

"I wonder why Levi invited us all." Satan questioned as he stared at the door, in which Mammon stated.

"Hah, I bet he's going to make us do something dumb."

"Well, Mammon. Whatever you do is dumb anyways." Belphegor sighed, in which Mammon was about to argue, but the door opened.

"Guys, we're here for a movie marathon!" Levi had spoken up excitedly.

"What?" 

Abigail couldn't help but to blink. Movie Marathon? All of them? This was... Unusual.

"How long is it going to take?" Asmo asked, much to Abigail's surprise. He normally doesn't even understand Levi's interests.

"Haha, about a few hours, maybe a whole day, even!"

"Ehhhh? Wait a moment-"

"Sure, why not." Belphegor interrupted Mammon as he let out a soft yawn. "Maybe I can even take a nap in the middle of the marathon."

"As long as there's food, I'm in." Beel stated with a small smile.

"... Well, this seems interesting." Satan nodded, smiling as well.

"What about you, Abby?" Asmo then looked at Abigail, who couldn't help but to feel slightly pressured.

"... Alright."

As everyone agreed (and with Mammon ' reluctantly' agreeing), they've started the marathon. Abigail was seated between Asmo and Mammon. Beel sat next to Belphegor, and Satan next to Levi.

"Ah, I see you're all here." 

Everyone's attention turned to the voice behind them, in which the owner revealed to be Lucifer.

"... I have something that I need to tell Abigail, if you don't mind."

"... Ah of course." 

Abigail then nervously stood up, and went to talk privately with the oldest of the demons.

"I... Is there something wrong? Lucifer?"

"... Well, it was noted that you're not feeling well emotionally and mentally lately." Lucifer went straight up to business, and this made Abigail just hurt inside. "I've asked for Lord Diavolo's permission, and he agrees to let you take a few days off."

"... Why?"

Lucifer then looked down at Abigail, who seemed rather shaky.

"... Why are you doing this? Why did you waste your time on... On me?" As Abigail questioned Lucifer, she couldn't hold it back anymore. She just allowed tears to fall from her eyes, and she was trying her hardest to not sob loud enough for the other demons to hear.

They were eavesdropping, unknown to the human girl.

Asmo was the first to rush in, he had gently taken Abigail's shoulders and spoke.

"Abby, dear. You've been so kind to every one of us. It's only fair that we return the favor."

"It's weird to admit it, but seeing you down just feels... Wrong." Satan was the second to join in.

"Please don't beat yourself down." Beel frowned, not liking to see his friend saddened to this point.

"... You know, we can just kill whoever that tried to make you like this." Belphegor smiled, however.

"Hey! Don't say that!" Mammon scolded the Avatar of Sloth. "... Belphie, warn me when you find out who it is."

"Sometimes I wonder if you're actually an idiot. I mean, look at you! You're just too nice to even be around us!" Levi attempted to comfort Abigail and had received a few questionable looks from his brothers.

"If you need anything, make sure to tell us. We'll be happy to help you." Lucifer had then looked at Abigail again with a small smile on his own.

The seven demons then waited for a response from the human girl, who looked up, and while her face was full of tears, she was also smiling, touched by their attempts of cheering her up.

"You guys are the best, you know that?"


End file.
